Pram
Character Synopsis Pram 'is the snarky Oracle who predicted the death of the Netherworld. She spends most of her time alternating between trying to help Zetta get his body back and mocking him for his stupidity (sometimes these two overlap). She is also rather manipulative and will even feign kindness and play on the egos of others (such as Zetta, Laharl and Mao) to trick them into becoming her "playthings" to entertain her. She does appear to care for Zetta in the "good" storyline for ''Makai Kingdom, though it is likely that she had an ulterior motive. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A '| '''2-A Verse: Nipponverse (Makai Kingdom) Name: Pram, The Oracle Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Demon Overlord, The Oracle Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ingenious Intelligence, Martial Arts, Energy Manipulation, Ki Manipulation (Able to project energy though bending the ever flowing chi that exists), Elemental Manipulation (In the variety of Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation and Air Manipulation), Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Creation, Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of interacting with and destroying souls), Transformation (Can transform into her more powerful and true form), Reality Warping, Summoning, Precognition, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Telekinesis, Sleep Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullifcation, Size Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Void Manipulation. Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Light Manipulation and Poison Manipulation Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Portrayed as one of the strongest Demon Lords to date, being able to even catch the attention of Overlord Zetta, whom of which should be vastly superior to Mao,who destroyed the entire cosmos in one ending. The Cosmos in Nipponverse being treated as the total sum of existence, which holds an infinite number of realities, as confirmed by the existence of infinite possibilities) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(Pram can affect the entire cosmos with her Mana power, which was effecting the the infinite multiverse) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Much faster than Overlord Laharl, who can dodge attacks that can quickly dissolve an entire galaxy in a matter of seconds) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Much faster than her base form, which is already this fast) 'Lifting Ability: Class Y '(Lesser demon lords are capable of matching characters who can pull several giant planets towards themselves with relative ease) '''Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '''| '''Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Can survive attacks from Zetta and Laharl, whom of which scale to characters capable of destroying the entirety of The Cosmos, which has infinite universes) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(Was unaffected by her powers effecting the entire infinite multiverse) 'Stamina: Nigh-Infinite ' '''Range: Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Intelligence: Genius, constantly manipulates other Overlords to be her playthings. Nigh-Omniscient '''through The Sacred Tomb '''Weaknesses: She can't see into the future and she only knows this through The Sacred Tomb Versions: Restricted '| '''Full Power ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *'Sacred Tomb: '''The Sacred Tome is a book the contains all information in the Cosmos, including events yet to transpire, and can be used to grant the wishes of anyone who writes within its pages. '''Extra Info:' Despite what Pram claims, she cannot see the future on her own. She just read ahead in the Sacred Tome to get information on future events. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Makai Kingdom Category:Nippon Ichi Category:Geniuses Category:Demons Category:Martial Artist Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Ki Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Summoners Category:Light Benders Category:Air Users Category:Space Benders Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Transformation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Benders Category:Size Users Category:Mind Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Poison Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Void Users Category:Curse Wielders Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Creation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Tier 2